At Bahai Bay
Here is the scene for the heroes in Bahai Bay goes in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. (Now we go to the sun shining as song "Endless Possibilities" from Sonic Unleashed plays then the camera goes down and we see Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish and Sakura roller skating in the town heading to the Bahai Beach. Right behind the heroes are Tino's Charizard, Carver's Manectric, Lor's Absol and Tish's Glameow) Song This is my escape I'm running through this world And I'm not looking back Cause I know I can go Where no one's ever gone And I'm not looking back But how will I know when I get there And how will I know when to leave We've all gotta start from somewhere And it's right there for me The possibilities are never ending! I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility! I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free! Endless Possibility! And so I'll carry on My time to shine has come I feel it! As fast as I can go Straight to the top, I know You'll see it! So please wake me up when I get there It feels like I'm lost in a dream I know it my heart that it's my time And I already see! The possibilities are never ending! I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility! I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free! Endless Possibility! Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again Now this is where my journey begins You're losing speed You're losing your flow But inside me's a power you'll never know Just let it out, it's inside you you Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility! I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free! Endless Possibility! Endless Possibility Endless Possibility! Endless Possibility Endless Possibility! (The song ends and then Tino bumps into Druddigon, Lor bumps into Flygon, Carver bumps into Salamence, Tish suddenly lost her balance and was about to fall down to the ground but Haxorus quickly grabs her saving her from the fall and then at last Sakura stops almost bumping into Goodra) Squire Flicker: Oh, dear! Are you okay, Tino? (Tino's right hand grabs Flicker's right hand as he lift him up to his feet) Tino Tonitini: I'm fine, but your Druddigon's rough skin really hurts when I bump into it. Sakura Avalon: So sorry, you guys! Princess Flame: It's okay. It's just that you kids didn't pay attention cause you were having fun. Sir Blaze: Be more careful next time. Will Vandom: Tino! Tino Tonitini: Will! - - - Tino Tonitini: So what are you guys doing here in the Bahai Beach? Squre Flicker: We came here to join the rest of you for the best weekends ever. Serena: Yeah, it will be our best weekends date ever. Ash Ketchum: You said it, girlfriend of mine. Isn't that right, buddy? Pikachu: Pikachu. Lazlo: '''I love the beach. It is better than the lake at Camp Kidney. '''Clam: '''Beach. '''Raj: '''I cant wait to swim. (The heroes enters the beach) '''Serena: (Stretches her arms) This is the life! Wanda Li: '''I love the beach. '''Bonnie: Me too. Lincoln Loud: '''Last one in the water is a rotten egg. '''Natalie Blackstone: Oh it's on! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes